The present invention relates to a loading bridge for ramps with a bridge plate that, with one end facing the ramp, is supported so as to be pivotable about a horizontal axle at the ramp and is reinforced by longitudinal bearing members. At its free end the bridge plate has an extension that is displaceable in the longitudinal direction of the bridge and can be extended and retracted for supporting the bridge plate on the vehicle that is to be loaded or unloaded. The loading bridge is furthermore provided with one or more support legs for supporting the bridge in its rest position; the support legs can be swiveled about a horizontal axis such that the lower end of the support legs can swivel toward the rearward end of the loading bridge facing the ramp.
With known loading bridges of this kind the support legs are actuated and swiveled via a linkage that is actuated by the extension when it is extended. Apart from the fact that such linkages are susceptible to failures there is the risk that the linkage may be damaged when the support legs, being already swiveled, are forced to undergo a further swiveling movement, e.g. by a further lowering of the bridge plate or by foreign bodies beneath the bridge plate.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to improve these disadvantages. Accordingly, a particularly reliable swiveling of the support legs shall be achieved; however, it shall be ensured that even when a swiveling movement of the support legs, as a result of extending the extension, has already been carried out, a further swiveling movement of the support legs is possible with no difficulties.